bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Zealot of the Lady
The Zealot Of The Lady, also referred to as the Crow, is a Heavy Hitter enemy featured in Bioshock Infinite. Elite members of the Fraternal Order of the Raven and former devotees of the sainted Lady Comstock, Zealots are encountered occasionally in the game and fought alone or with several other regular enemies. Appearance Dressed entirely in black robes, and pointed black hoods concealing their faces, Zealots primarily resemble the birds which their order worships, namely ravens and crows. Chained to their backs are large coffins which represent their failure at preventing the death of Lady Comstock. A sword is detailed onto the front of their masks, symbolizing their role as soldiers and purifiers for the Founders, as well as representing the swords which they wield in combat. In combat, Zealots will usually be seen as a moving flock of black birds as they rarely remain in one place unless stunned or unaware of the player's presence, making them indistinct and more difficult to focus on than their slower Fireman counterparts. Gameplay Zealots are encountered across Columbia, becoming rarer towards the end of the game. Booker first encounters one in a temple dedicated to the Fraternal Order of the Raven early in the game, accompanied initially by regular cultists. They fight exclusively with melee attacks, their swords causing a lot of damage if they connect. They are capable of breaking through lower shields in one hit. To offset their relatively low health compared to Heavy Hitters, Crows teleport short distances frequently in combat, usually aiming to move behind the player to land a melee attack. They usually remain as a flock of crows unless stunned by Booker or attacking, making them immune to damage but unable to attack until solidified again. They are completely immune to the Murder of Crows Vigor, of which they mastered the use without using them to stun their enemies. When fighting Zealots, the player's main concern will be avoiding being caught off-guard and allowing them to move behind them, and land a powerful blow. It is advised to use stun them with an appropriate Vigor, such as Shock Jockey and Bucking Bronco, to stop them from dematerializing and to allow the player to cause a lot of damage while they are defenseless. Additionally, close range weapons such as the Shotgun can be very effective against Zealots, since they are usually encountered in close-quarter environments, and are rarely in human form at a distance, forcing the player to time their shots once they materialize, usually at point-blank range. It is also heavily advised to use the trap functions of various Vigors due to the difficulty to land shots on them, as suggested in the gameplay tutorial when the player is instructed to use Devil's Kiss traps. When defeated for the first time, Booker can acquire the Murder of Crows Vigor from this enemy. Health kits and Salts can also be commonly found on defeated Crows later in the game. Vigor Effects on Crows Quotes When Attacking Player * I shall not fail again! * Failure, failure, failure! * She tests us! * My Lady will forgive me, but not you! Behind the Scenes *Although the Zealots of the Lady predominantly wear Black attire, there are instances where this is not the case. The first example is in the Hall of Heroes, in which a couple of Slate's Soldiers exhibits the abilities of a Crow, with the addition of black chains painted all around them. The second instance of a changed attire appears in the Bank of the Prophet with a Zealot of the Lady covered in red attire appearing once the player approaches a tear. The third instance is at Comstock House, where a Zealot can be found wearing white attire. *A bug occurs in which the player kills a Zealot of the Lady with the Sky-Hook. Should the player finish off the Zealot with the Sky-Hook, the game will not register the Zealot as dead and will act as if it is still alive. * In the Art of BioShock Infinite, the Crow's Zealot of the Lady appearance was one of three concepts for the Splicer-equivalent "Vigor Junkies". The other two concepts were versions of Charles. References Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:Heavy Hitters